onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Claw
=Crew Members= When Talon first formed the crew by recruiting Red, they went without a crew name until the beginning of the Kakikata Arc, when they had the current crew now. The crew is varied, with a number of them having strong devil fruits, five of them so far, to be exact. After Talon lost his memory in the Skytopia Arc, he left the crew, and now the former First-Mate, Red, captains the crew. *Red - Red is the second Captain of Dragon Claw, although he was reluctant at first to replace Talon. Red uses two-sword style in the majority, although his first swords were destroyed in the Kakikata Arc, and the diamond swords constructed by Alexander Justice were destroyed in the finale of OPNN. He also is the only member injected with a Devil Serum (Concocted by the Zenkai), which allows him to heal all injuries so far, and even Sea Stone can't deactivate it. *Diego Faulkner - Diego is the first mate, and can only be commanded by the captain. After losing some fights, Diego was given training by members of the Ten Kings of the Gods, and now he is much more powerful, which a mace constructed by Yuuma. He joined after the Kashoku Island Arc. *Hermy Faulkner - Hermy is the cabin boy and Second Mate, and although he looks young, he is stronger than most adults because he is a cyborg. In the Skytopia Arc, it was revealed he is actually a robot, although this has not been elaborated on. He joined after the Kashoku Island Arc. *Gouki Riosho - Gouki is an infantry, because he has hardly any talents apart from fighting and defending his friends. As a member of the Ten Kings of the God, Gouki is number 3, and has a devil fruit which permits him the power of speed. He rejoined the Ten Kings of the Gods after Dragon Claw were threatened by the leader, Shorai Grillando. He joined after the Deathbed Island Arc. *Eden - Eden is the cook of Dragon Claw, and a very good one at that. Her cooking is helped by a power, which is arguably the most powerful on the seas, although she does not know that. Her clones appear to be different personalitys, and she has named them to keep from confusing herself. If left to long, some clones threaten to take her place. She joined in the Kashoku Island Arc. *Jenny - Jenny is the shipwright of Dragon Claw, and is efficient in building architetural devices along with ships. With the metal fruit, Jenny is number 9 in the Ten Kings of the Gods, and as such is a very powerfiul woman who was known as the Dark Queen of Hearts. She joined after the Kakikata City Arc. *Ferina - Ferina is the doctor of Dragon Claw and is extremely proficient at what she does dispite her age. She is a Spirit who joined after the end of the Spirits Arc. When Dragon Escaped from Alcatraz Prison at the start of OPNN: New Dreams, Ferina was kidnapped by James McInder for the Marines. *'Night Eyes' Hikari - A former thief how worked with one of the Shibukai 'Blood Baron' Von Saren to steal a pentent from the leader of the Ten Kings Shorai Grillando. After she failed her mission she was forced to work with Diego, Gouki and Jenny to help them defeat her former employer. Although she helped to defeat Von Saren she didn't become an efficial member of Dragon Claw until during the end of the Skytopia Arc. She then joined as the crews entertainer. *Tromso Lief - A fishboy of twelve years who was the former slave of the King of Skytopia who was captured after accidently riding up the knockup stream. He spend most of his life imprisoned in Saibondy Archipelago, and then the Skytopian Prison before being resced by Eden and Dragon Claw. He seems to be a pacifist by heart but when angered goes into a murderous frenzy. He joined and became the second cabin boy of Dragon Claw. *Attacura - An ancient fishman and the last of the Megaloden shark fishmen. As his name implies Attacura is huge standing at 30 feet. He was a former slave of the King of Skytopia who spend a majority of his life in prison as a slave, both for the King and at Saibondy Archipelago. During his time as a slave he and Tromso bonded and Attacura became his protector often taking his place in fights. After Eden convinced Attacura to break out of prison he joined Dragon Claw as their offical Navigator due to his advanced knowledge of the marine floor. Diego 001.jpg|Diego Faulkner |link=Diego Faulkner Talon 001.jpg|Talon|link=Talon Passengers Jin Kyouritsu used the psuedo name Ritsu when he first appeared to Dragon Claw aboard his Sea Queen, Dana. He helped them in Skytopia, but was considered a member when Dragon Claw were attacked on Davey Back Island. He was imprisoned in Alcatraz Prison, and during the Prison Break he was caught by Mist along with Red, Jenny, Gouki, Hikari and Tromso. Now, he travels with them to achieve his dream of becoming a Shichibukai. Ships Crow - The first ship The Reptile Legends used, and later the ship Talon became fond of. It was destroyed by Rikumaru and James in the Kashoku Island Ark An unnamed marine ship - The ship that Dragon Claw use currently. It was given to them by Rikumaru. Talon plans on getting rid of it as soon as he can. Raven ''- Raven was created by Jenny for Dragon Claw, as a thanks and as a present. It is considered to be the 'father figure' of Crow. 'Relationships' The crew has a great relationship, as each is everyones Nakama. Talon considers his crew his greatest friends. The crew even contains brothers in Hermy and Diego. Despite the various banter the crew get into, they do truly respect eachother, and would fight to the death if anyone of them was in danger 'Dreams''' Each crew member has their own dreams which they fight to achieve. The dreams are varied, but each is achievable with effort. Talon - Talon's dream is to find a group of loyal Nakama to fight with him, and to forget about his past. He does want to find One Piece, although he is in piracy for the friends rather than the treasure. Red - Red wants to find out what his past is before the age of fifteen, as he cannot remember what it is. Diego - Diego dreams of finding his two brothers, which he has half achieved in Hermy. He also just wants to sail the seas and to bring justice whereever he goes. Hermy - Hermy wants to find out who abducted him and turned him into a cyborg, and to follow his brother (Diego) whereever he goes. Gouki - Gouki wants to find out what happened to his real family. Eden - Eden, as all chefs do, wants to find All Blue, and also she wants to stop the starvation in the world. Jenny - To tour the world, be with Gouki, and to kill Reaper. Ferina - Currently unkwown but she has shown an interest in descoviring the physiology of Hermy and Red due to their unique powers and to treat all of Dragon Claw's injuries. Hikari - To go into the depths of Impel Down to find her mentor, Kiyoshi. Tromso & Attacura - Share the same dream to actually be accepted as fishmen. Trivia As requested by Newtilator, Oggytheogre321 revealed what each crew members favourite filling was. Talon: Chicken Pate. Red: Ham. Diego: Marmite. Hermy: Strawberry Jam. Eden: Brei. Gouki: Peanut Butter. As requested by Francis Wolfang, Oggytheogre321 revealed what each crew members nationalities would be. Talon: Greek. Red: German. Diego & Hermy: Italian. Eden: Hawaiian. Gouki: Brazillian.